mahoromaticfandomcom-20200213-history
Mahoromatic Wiki/characters
Characters of Mahoromatic. Misato Residence http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Mahoromatic&action=edit&section=3 editMahoro Andou Mahoro Andou (安藤 まほろ Andō Mahoro?) (CODE: V1046-R MAHORO) *''Voiced by:'' Ayako Kawasumi (Japanese), Bridget Hoffman (English) :Mahoro is an android created by VESPER to fight an alien invasion by Saint in the 1980s. She is immensely powerful and fast, and is considered to be a formidable opponent by her enemies. :Being an android, she has a limited life span. At the beginning of the story, she has just 398 days to live, and is given the choice to do anything she wants by VESPER. She chooses to become a maid for Suguru Misato: his father was her superior commander, and she was forced to kill both him and an alien when the alien took him hostage. :Mahoro has a very sunny disposition and is friendly to just about everyone—she becomes a welcome regular at the market and becomes famous at Suguru's school for working for him. She also quickly becomes an excellent cook, able to emulate and recreate dishes from the best restaurants. She is also quite devoted to Suguru, with feelings for him reminiscent of both doting mother and shy girlfriend. :She is, however, extremely hostile towards anything perverted. A good portion of the story's humour comes from Mahoro chasing after Suguru's secret stash of pornographic magazines which, given her training, she is easily able to find. She is well known for this attitude from her catch phrase: "Ecchi na no wa ikenai to omoimasu" ("I think that dirty thoughts are bad"). Mahoro and Shikijo-sensei's dislike of one another stems from this—Shikijo is constantly trying to have an illicit relationship with Suguru. As such, Mahoro is very protective of Suguru when it comes to her advances towards him. :Mahoro is very concerned about her appearance, often not allowing herself to wear normal clothes as she is concerned that it would look bad to the neighbours given her position as a maid. She is also obsessed with her small breasts, and some stories actually deal with her rivalry with Shikijo (who has very large breasts), as well as her techniques and requests to VESPER for larger breasts. :In some episode when Mahoro is asleep, baby chicks come out from her and fly around her head. But no explanation was given why this event happens and on what reason is it for. :She still has access to many of her weapons and gadgets from her VESPER days, and is able to pull out her gun at any time. She also has access to the "silpheed", which when worn on her back allows her to fly, as well as her support mech, Slash. She is able to call both the Silpheed and Slash at a moment's notice from the badge she wears on her maid uniform. In addition, she still can use her fully equipped and armed BMW sports convertible and MV Agusta motorcycle. :Mahoro was created using Saint alien technology, giving her a true soul and a pure heart. Later in the series it is revealed that Mahoro is directly connected to the memories of Matthew, who on some occasions supplies Mahoro advice. :She had no family name until the name Andou (short for android) was created by Suguru. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Mahoromatic&action=edit&section=4 editMisato Suguru Suguru Misato (美里 優 Misato Suguru?) *''Voiced by:'' Fujiko Takimoto (Japanese), Derek Stephen Prince (English) Wendee Lee (as a child) (English) :Suguru Misato is a junior high school student living in Tokyo. He lost both his parents earlier—his mother (who was half Saint), and years later, his father. While he believed his father was killed in an accident during a business trip, he was actually a commander (and Mahoro's commanding officer) in VESPER and was killed-in-action during the alien war. Although relatives offered to take him in, he refused and lived alone prior to Mahoro's arrival. :He is smart and has an IQ of 130. He makes a favorable impression on members of the opposite sex. Suguru had a whole stash of dirty magazines which were all thrown away when Mahoro first arrived. Although he continues to try to smuggle them in and hide them, Mahoro will often find them—leading to comical confrontations between the two. Suguru uses a whole range of creative tactics to conceal his magazines, and is capable of running away very fast when being chased. :Suguru hired a maid because of the filthy state of his house. He was expecting an older woman, and Mahoro's arrival completely surprised him. At the end of the series Mahoro and Suguru have fallen in love. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Mahoromatic&action=edit&section=5 editMinawa Andou Minawa Andou (安藤 みなわ Andō Minawa?) (CODE: 370) *''Voiced by:'' Ai Shimizu (Japanese), Lara Jill Miller (Something More Beautiful), Christine Marie Cabanos (I'm Home) (English) :Minawa is first introduced in Mahoromatic ~Something More Beautiful~. Clumsy and anemic, she ends up living with Mahoro and Suguru and going to school under the pretext of being Mahoro's younger sister. She has a habit of apologizing for everything she does, even if she has done nothing wrong. She claims to be a runaway member of The Management, but is later revealed to have been sent to gather information on VESPER's battle android Mahoro after being promised a heart in return. Mahoro, however, convinces her that the fact that she can cry means she already has a heart. Suguru's friend Hamaguchi develops a crush on her, and, despite her shortcomings, it is later insinuated that they form a relationship. It was later revealed she is not an android but a cyborg, with her body being in horrible shape due to all the experience on her body. She later leaves earth so she can get treatment at Saint's homeworld near the end of the series. Where at the end in the anime, it is suggested she was completely healed and is with Hamaguchi (clearly shown in the manga). :She had no name until one was created by Suguru, so she could pretend to be Mahoro's little sister. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Mahoromatic&action=edit&section=6 editSlash Slash (スラッシュ Surasshu?) (CODE: V1046 R9-SLASH ZERO) *''Voiced by:'' Keiichi Noda (Japanese), Lex Lang (English) :Slash is known as a "support mech" and assists Mahoro during combat. He has the form of a panther and can be summoned at any time by Mahoro. Although he can speak, his mouth never moves except during times when he expresses emotions. Although used for combat in the past, he often now acts as a guard dog around the Misato residence and a friend to the Misato's dog—a role he was not thrilled to take in the beginning. :He is friendly but tough and will lend a helping paw when asked. Although Mahoro is Slash's master, he will now take commands from Suguru: since Suguru is Mahoro's employer, he is also her master and thus Slash's master as well. :Near the end of the anime series, he was used to wipe out Management and was last seen standing at the side of the fallen Vesper leader. :However,(in the manga) he firmly stood by Mahoro's side, as she uses her final powers to destroy the asteroid to save mankind. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Mahoromatic&action=edit&section=7 editClassmates Saori Shikijo (式条 沙織 Shikijō Saori?) *''Voiced by:'' Yumi Takada (Japanese), Wendee Lee (English) :Saori Shikijo, or Shikijo-sensei, is Suguru's teacher in junior high school and is extremely attracted to him. She has an extreme shota complex, or an attraction to young boys. Many of the jokes stem from her attempts to openly physically seduce Suguru, and the ways in which her attempts are foiled by Mahoro. :She is a heavy drinker and as a result is often broke and unable to afford food. Soon after Mahoro arrives at the Misato household, Shikijo starts inviting herself for dinner on a daily basis despite Mahoro's protests. :Shikijo and Mahoro often compete with each other, usually with Mahoro emerging victorious except when it comes to insults. She has much larger breasts than Mahoro, or any other character in the series, which she flaunts when comparing herself to Mahoro or in taunting her. Her large breasts are also a focus of her many attempts to seduce Suguru. Miyuki Sakura (佐倉 深雪 Sakura Miyuki?) *''Voiced by:'' Yumi Kikuchi (Japanese), Michelle Ruff (English) :The blue haired member of the "Triomatic," Miyuki is very tomboyish by contrast with the other two. She and her family have known Suguru since childhood; her father thinks of him as the son he never had. She doesn't admit it openly, but she is in love with Suguru. Rin Todoriki (等々力 凛 Tōdōriki Rin?) *''Voiced by:'' Manabi Mizuno (Japanese), Dorothy Elias-Fahn (English) :Rin is the brown-haired and tallest member of the "Triomatic." She is the most ladylike of the three, but is also a skilled martial artist. Like Miyuki, she is in love with Suguru. :Rin has also the most physically developed breasts of the Triomatic, which at times causes Miyuki and Chizuko consternation. For the most part Rin seems almost embarrassed when the other two complain about her breasts, but as the series goes on she becomes more and more comfortable with her "advantage." :Rin's family is wealthy (coming from a long military line), and lives in a palatial estate filled with numerous pieces of art and wealth. Chizuko Oe (大江 千鶴子 Ōe Chizuko?) *''Voiced by:'' Asami Sanada (Japanese), Melissa Fahn (Original series, Something More Beautiful (episodes 5-11) and I'm Home), Rebecca Forstadt (Something More Beautiful (episodes 1-4 and 12-14)) (English) :Chizuko is a cheerful and bright, short blonde-haired girl, and is the most innocent of the "Triomatic." For the most part she treats Suguru as a friend, almost like a brother. Some of her comments suggest that she loves him as more than a friend, but that she has given up on it because she knows it is unrequited. :Chizuko enjoys food a great deal and has an extremely adept sense of taste, being able to identify the exact restaurant that a dish has come from and the exact origins of ingredients. Chizuko will often scream with absolute delight when she tastes Mahoro's cooking. While some initially mistake it as a scream of fear or horror, her friends know that it is a sign of culinary approval. Toshiya Hamaguchi (浜口 俊也 Hamaguchi Toshiya?) *''Voiced by:'' Hideki Ogihara (Japanese), Dave Wittenberg (Original Series and Something More Beautiful), Erik Kimerer (I'm Home) (English) :One of Suguru's male friends who shares his interest in dirty magazines. He has a crush on Minawa, which causes him much trouble because she doesn't understand his attempts to express his interest in her. Kiyomi Kawahara (川原 清巳 Kawahara Kiyomi?) *''Voiced by:'' Atsushi Kisaichi (Japanese), Kirk Thornton (Original Series and Something More Beautiful), Keith Silverstein (I'm Home) (English) :One of Suguru's male friends who also enjoys looking at dirty magazines. He is a kendo student, and is usually with Suguru's other friend Toshiya. Yoshimi Tanaka (田中 佳美 Tanaka Yoshimi?) *''Voiced by:'' Tomoko Kaneda (Japanese), Lia Sargent (English) http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Mahoromatic&action=edit&section=8 editVesper Minato Hokaze (帆風　みなと Hokaze Minato?) *''Voiced by:'' Shinji Kawada (Japanese), Kirk Thornton (English) http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Mahoromatic&action=edit&section=9 editSaint Tou Ryuga (流河　濤 Ryuga Tou?) *''Voiced by:'' Takehito Koyasu (Japanese), Steven Blum (Original Series and Something More Beautiful), Keith Silverstein (I'm Home) (English) Is a combat android seen in the first series as a science teacher. His task was to investigate the reason Mahoro was living as a maid. He also wanted to finish the battle with her to see who is the strongest android/warrior is, during the final battle he discovers the reason she is living as a maid for Suguru and who the true warrior is. In the second series, he decides to live as a human and continues to teach at Suguru's school much to the irritation to Slash. In the end of the anime, he visit the members of the Saint for the last time as they depart to another galaxy. In the manga version, he marries of one of his students whom he saved earlier, and becomes a father of a reborn Mahoro. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Mahoromatic&action=edit&section=10 editManagement Introduced in Something More Beautiful, Management is a top secret organization that had shaped the world from the shadows throughout its history. They are dedicated to destroying not only Saint, to preserve the order they established from alien influence, but Vesper as well, for having sympathy for Saint. Feldrance (フェルドランス Feldlance?) (CODE: 227) *''Voiced by:'' Misato Sakamoto (Japanese), Mona Marshall (English) A cold-hearted android in the form of a youth who was created by and works under the Management's robotics scientist Professor Mephlis during his scheme to take Mahoro for himself. However, Feldrance was actually working for the higher-ups to collect the data that Mephlis gathered on Mahoro. When Mephlis's plans failed, Feldrance made his move and killed the scientist before taking the data as his creator's lab explodes; he felt no remorse for betraying his creator, coldly pointing out that it was Mephlis, after all, who made Feldrance the way he is. In the anime, he soon met his untimely end along with the death of Mahoro. In the manga version, he chops Sugaru's hands while capturing Mahoro but soon stopped by Slash and Ryuuga. He also witnessed the death of Mahoro to save Mankind. In the epilogue, he was the one of the last defenses of The Management in Mars. he encounters Sugaru who kills him. With his last breath, he asks whether the quest of vengeance gave him satisfaction. Category:Characters List Category:Characters